Mina's Beginning
by OtakuofHorror
Summary: What happend when Bulla wants to help a girl she met walking home from her friends? This story is written in the Mina's & Briefs Family's POVs...Disclaimer I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Give me the dragon ballz and I will! I only own Mina...This was just for fun.
1. Meeting

In the beginning, she lost her memory & was all alone on the streets of West City. One day Bulla was coming home from her friend's house & seen her, she walked up to her & asked her why she was out & alone.

She told her why & said she all she knew was that her name was Mina Kruegur. Bulla felt bad & told her to come home with her & her parents could help.

Reluctantly, Mina agreed. Bulla took her home & made her something to eat. "I think my mom's fixing the gravity room," Bulla told her. "I'll be back okay?"

Mina nodded. Bulla left the room. Mina sat on the couch & observed her new environment, the Briefs house.

Suddenly, Trunks, walked in, "Bulla, I sensed you come home, Dad wants to train-" He saw Mina who looked just as shocked as he was. "H-hi?" the purple haired young adult said. Mina nodded, unsure how to greet the purple haired boy.

"Um, one sec." He said & left the room.

Mina sat there speechless. Felling unwanted she left the house.

Bulla, who'd explained to her parents the situation, came in, her parents & her brother behind her, "Huh? Where'd she go?"

She asked. Bulma looked at her daughter, "Maybe she felt out of place dear, you did say she had amnesia & she only knew her name." Bulla frowned, "I know but she seemed so alone & I wanted to help her!"

Bulma & Vegeta exchanged worried looks for there daughter. "Mom, Dad I want to help her please!" Her parents sighed.

"What if me & you go looking for her Bulla?" Vegeta asked. Bulla smiled. "Thank you Daddy!" She said & hugged her father.


	2. Searching

The next day Bulla & Vegeta went looking for Mina.

Mina was in an alley, crying, she wished she could find out who she really was & who her real family was. She heard someone call her name.

She remembered the voice from the day before, it was that Bulla girl. The black & blue haired girl sighed. "Why is she so worried about me?" She asked herself. "She barely knows me!"

"Mina! Please! Answer me!" Bulla called as her & her father flew threw town to find her.

"Bulla I don't think she wants to be found," Vegeta said.

The Sayian Prince loved his daughter with all his heart but he started to think she was going insane. Trunks did say he saw this Mina girl in the house but he only saw her for about a minute & went to find Bulla & his parents.

Bulla looked at her father in disbelief. "Daddy, she seemed alone & scared! You know I don't like to see people like that!" Bulla said, tears forming in her eyes. "Bulla don't cry! We'll keep looking okay!" Vegeta said, he hated seeing his daughter cry. Bulla nodded & dried the tears that had spilled.

"Thank you Daddy."

Bulla & her father continued to look for Mina. The day was almost over & they had seen no sign of the depressed girl. "Bulla, lets get home," Vegeta told her daughter. "We can look for your friend more tomorrow, okay?" Bulla nodded, she had almost given up hope that she would find her new friend. She looked around & sighed.


	3. Unknown power

Mina, who was still in the alley, noticed that the Bulla girl had stop calling her name. She sighed, what was she doing?

There was someone willing to help her & she basically told her to fuck off. Mina growled in frustration & kicked the dumpster next to her.

The dumpster flew down the alley.

Mina sat there stunned.

She never knew she could do that. Mina felt even more scared. She wanted to know if there were other people who were strong like that.

The thing that popped into her mind then was that Bulla girl who wanted to help her. Mina stood up, "That's it! I'm not hiding any more! Bulla wanted to help me & I'm not gunna let an opportunity like that pass me up!"

She took off out of the alley & headed straight for the Briefs home.


	4. Bulla's Temper

At dinner Bulla barely ate, she picked at her food, & didn't say a word. Bulma looked at her daughter. "Bulla, Sweetie are you okay? You've barely touched your dinner? I did make your favorite," She said.

Bulla stood up from the table & left the dinning room. Bulma, Vegeta, & Trunks stared at her. "Man, she's really worked up over that Mina girl," Trunks said.

Just after he said that there was a knock at the door. Bulma stood up from the table & left the dinning room. She answered the door. "Hello?"

A girl with black & blue hair stood there. "H-hi? Is Bulla here?" She asked.


	5. Mina's Feelings

Bulma nodded, she'd never seen this girl before & she looked to old to be one of Bulla's high school friends. "May I ask your name?" Bulma asked.

"My name's Mina."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Seriously! Bulla's been looking for you all day!" Bulma smiled.

"May I come in?" Mina asked. Bulma nodded. "Bulla! Come downstairs!" Bulma called up the stairs.

"Women, I don't think you should both her. She didn't seem to happy." Vegeta said, walking in.

Mina turned to greet the knew person she'd just encountered but stopped & felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him.

"Women, who's this?" He asked. "Vegeta this it the girl Bulla was looking for!" Bulma said with a smile. The Sayian Prince looked at the black & blue haired girl.

Mina nodded her head to greet him. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta noticed the slight blush that lit up Mina's cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about what happened today!" Bulla screamed downstairs. Bulma & Vegeta exchanged worried looks.

Mina looked down, knowing this was all her fault.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should be going now," Mina said & turned to walk out the door.


	6. Mina's Anger

"Your not leaving until you apologize to my daughter!" Vegeta said & grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let go!" Mina screamed & yanked her arm away from his hand.

The politeness she had shown before was gone. She growled angrily & glared at the man who at first she thought was cute.

Bulma bit her lip & didn't know this Mina girl to well but she knew her husband & he, normally, would take this as a challenge. She looked at Vegeta, worried.

To her surprise she didn't see one, or both, of his fist fists clenched. He just had his arms crossed over his chest, but his glare was fixed on the pale skinned, black & blue haired girl. Before a fight started she wanted to get them out of the house.

_Or I could stop a fight before it starts,_ Bulma thought.

_Never mind,_ she thought knowing her husband. She looked at Mina then & noticed the anger was leaving her eyes.

She looked at Vegeta & sighed in relief. He had left the room.

Bulma heard sobbing then & looked back at Mina.

"Are you okay?"


	7. Bulma's Offer

Mina shook her head as she sobbed, "No I'm not."

Bulma walked up to her & set her hand on her shoulder. "Bulla said you don't know who your real family is, is that true?" Mina nodded, to upset to talk. Bulma sighed, _Vegeta's gunna kill me for this…_

"Mina?"

Mina looked at her.

"Maybe all you need is a family, would you like to stay with us for awhile?" Bulma said with a smile.

Mina eyes filled with disbelief, "Seriously?" Bulma nodded.

"But I don't think you husband likes me very much & I don't wanna be in a house where somebody doesn't like me." Mina told her.

Bulma shook her head, "Don't worry I'll take the heat from Vegeta later. So what do ya say?"

Mina smiled, she would have a family.

"Yes, but only until I get my memory back."


	8. Bulla's Excitement

Bulma smiled at Mina. "Fine, but you could stay longer if you want."

Mina smiled back at the solid blue hair women.

Bulma look up the stairs then. "Bulla! Come down here, there's someone here to see you!"

There was a scream of frustration.

"I ALREADY SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU & DAD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! SO DON'T MAKE UP EXCUSES FOR ME TO TALK TO YOU TWO!"

Bulma's eyes widened, "Bulla never yells at any of us. She's really upset."

"Maybe I could talk to her…" Mina said aloud. She blinked. "Did I say that out loud?"

Bulma nodded, smiling. _She may have a temper like my husband, she's more caring…just a bit anyway…_

"Bulla's probably in her room," Bulma told the pale-skinned black & blue haired girl. Her room is up the stairs, three doors down from the stairs." Mina nodded, acknowledging that she understood. She walked toward the stairs.

"Oh, Mina, after you talk to Bulla, come get me. I'll be in the kitchen okay?" Bulma said behind her.

Mina looked at her & nodded.

Mina walked up the stairs. When she got to the top she walked down the hall & found the 3rd door. She knocked on the door, lightly.

(In Bulla's room)

Bulla heard a knock & ignored it, _Its probably Daddy…._

The knock came again.

Bulla knew she should answer it, cuz if it was her father it would start an argument between her parents for who knows what reason. Getting off her hot pink & purple queen size bed ( AI: IDK its seems like the color bed Bulla would have.), she walked over to her door.

When she opened it she gasped. Instead of seeing her father, Bulla saw Mina.

Mina smiled, lightly.

Without warning Bulla hugged her. Mina froze an uncomfortable feeling made the hairs in the back of her neck stand on end. She soon realized one thing, she didn't like being hugged.

Bulla released Mina. "Mina, I can't believe it! You came back!"

Mina smiled, "Well, I thought it was pretty rude of me to just leave, & not say-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOMEN! YOUR LETTING THAT GIRL STAY HERE!" A scream came from down stairs.

Mina blinked, Bulla just rolled her eyes.


	9. Average Arguement

"WELL WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO VEGETA! TELL THE GIRL TO TAKE A HIKE, THAT SHE WASN'T WELCOME!" BULMA'S VOICE WAS HEARD.

Mina looked down, knowing this was her fault.

"I'm sorry, Bulla, I didn't mean to-"

Bulla laughed, "Don't apologize! Mom n' Daddy always argue!"

_That's kinda weird Bulla's mom doesn't seem like she has a temper….Vegeta does though, I learned that already_, Mina thought.

"UGH! YOU IDIOT! SHE CAME TO APOLOGIZE TO BULLA!" Bulma screamed back.

"HUMPH, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD BELIEVE THAT. AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO BULLA!" Vegeta scoffed.

"YOU SHOULD! AND YOU SHOULD TRY SHOWING SOME SYMPATHY TO MINA!" Bulma yelled.

"Shouldn't you go talk to your dad & let him know that your okay?" Mina asked.

"No", a voice came from behind Mina, "trust me this screaming match wont last that much longer."

Bulla nodded.

"Wh-" Bulla held up one finger that cut Mina off.

Just then there was a loud moan. Not long after Mina, Bulla, & Trunks heard Bulma scream Vegeta's name (& vice versa ).

Trunks & Bulla started laughing.

"See!" The brother & sister said still laughing.

Mina was completely creeped out, but in a way felt as if she had been apart of what they were laughing about, & smiled.

"Oh, Bulla," Trunks said from behind Mina, "Mina's gunna be staying here for a bit…& I think Mom was gunna show her where she was gunna sleep, but that's kinda blown now so maybe you should let her stay in your room, okay?"

"Omigod! Mina your gunna be staying with us! Yay!" Bulla exclaimed & grabbed Mina's hand, pulling her into her room.


End file.
